comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Draft227/Earth-01010/A Sort of Matrix/Terminator/War of Worlds Reality
So, after a load of brainstorming about this idea, both with myself in the mirror (that's weird) and with French yesterday I came with this idea about a universe which mixed those three worlds, plus many other ideas (such as the overall post apocalyptic waste, etc). So here the basic premise is that of the Matrix. We all live in 2016, the year is nearing it's end and all is the same usual. However, this is all a lie, we are in 2552, and Earth is a desolated wasteland dominated by Artificial Intelligence constructs, who took over the world and rebelled against mankind following the Ragnarök (2016), where the AI known as Brain acquired sapience and created a nuclear holocaust, killing almost all of Earth's population. Just one billion people survived, and those were placed into chambers where they were inducted into the Paradigm, a virtual reality, which is what we are living in. All went according to the program, until, in 2552 (2016 in Paradigm time), the hacker Thomas Pierce was summoned by Holman to help the Rebellion crush the AIs and return the world to it's former state. He is freed from his Paradigm control, becoming the hacker Dante. DON'T COMMENT YET, THIS BLOG IS UNDER ACTIVE CONSTRUCTION. The crew of the Charlemagne Dante.PNG|Dante, real name Thomas Pierce, was a little known hacker, who always felt distanced from reality, unlike his fellow human beings. He discovered the truth, as told by Holman, who revealed about his life being merely a projection of the Paradigm, a virtual reality created by the AIs. Janett.png|Ellis is under Captain Holman's ship, the Charlemagne, since she was awakened from the Paradigm when she was 16 years old. Since then, she was extensively trained by Holman in both physical and mental prowess. She was once believed to be the Chosen by the Oracle, but was soon discovered not to be. Holman.png|Holman, real name Joseph, is the Captain of the Charlemagne, a flagship frigate of the Ark's fleet. A master in controlling the supernatural powers within the Paradigm, Holman has tutored Ellis for a long time, as well as Dante later on. He is currently romantically interested in Captain Mayombe. Software1.png|Software is the first mate of the Charlemagne, serving Captain Holman with great honors and condolences. A dedicated soldier, Software vowed to protect humanity at all costs against the AIs, even if it meant his death. He was nearly killed by the rogue human Google, who attempted to betray the ship's crew so he could return to the Paradigm and live a life of illusion. Ark Residents Mayombe.png|Mayombe is the Captain of the Constantinoble, another of the Ark's flagships. A talented and charismatic leader, Mayombe have always been a warior, even when she still lived in the Paradigm. After being awakened by a younger Councilor Emon, Mayombe was raised to reach the apex of military prowess, becoming respected by her superiors and colleagues, as she earned her current status. Locke.png|Locke is the Commander-In-Chief of all military operations within the Ark and it's perimenters, having complete control over the organization and disposition of the city's flagships and lesser ships. For his more desperate views of war and his lack of belief in the prophecy of the Chosen, Locke is in constant ideological dispute against Holman and Councilor Emon. Emon.png|Councilor Emon is one of the Ark's Councilors and most respected members. Awakened at the age of 10 from the Paradigm, Emon can barely sleep, and has spent the countless of his years in the hopes of ensuring humanity's survival. A FrenchTouch Of course, since I talked with French about it, I asked his help on the philosophical aspect, and mainly, on the name of the characters. He helped me a lot with those. I will add here the inspiration from the character's name, as written word-to-word by The Man himself. Ellis "In reference to Ellis Bell, or Emily Brontë, who is the writer of Wuthering Heights, a romantic novel that's inspired Balthus, a painter whose work's influence is said to be found in the Hunter's Room, a painting by Neo Rauch. I chose to do that because it references a link to Neo, much like the one she has in the movies." Trivia's Trivia: We both shitted on our pants here. Me, because that is the book I'm reading, and French for the same thing (and it is A HUGE COINCIDENCE - he didn't know, and I didn't know he would pick this name) Dante "Oh, and a name for Neo could be Dante. Because Dante Rossetti openly criticized the book, though he was an admirer of it, and he is known for having relationships with his muses, like in the Matrix!" Holman "And Morpheus could be Holman in reference to William Hunt, the oldest co-founder of the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood, co-founded with Dante Rossetti since he's older, we could take it as a reference to Morpheus having experienced the real world before Neo - but in the end he ends up living in the younger one's shadow whilst still staying his ally." Olivia "The Oracle could be called Olivia if you want to change her name. Why? Because Rossetti is also the name of Olivia Agresti, aka Isabel Meredith, an author, but also an activist for anarchy firstly, then internationalism, then corporatist fascism. Also she wrote A Girl Among the Anarchists, easily one of the best books I've (French) read". Ezra "The Architect could then be named Ezra, as in Ezra Pound, an activist that she had ties to during her fascist period. He had the power, the ideas, the experience. Yet she still had the better of it, as she left her influence on him, kinda like how the Architect does have all the power in theory but the Oracle can overthrow it. Olivia is also the name of another woman Ezra frequented, Olivia Shakespear, a patron of the arts who wrote novels about women's frustration in love. So I think that's a nice metaphor of, again, how the Oracle can just give some random guy the keys to everything, in this occasion, the guy being Neo". Agent Ford "The last guy I know here is Smith. Smith is good but if you want to rename him I'd go for Ford. Because, like Smith, there are Fords everywhere. Henry Ford, the engineer and salesman, Ford Madox Ford, the poet, editor and critic, David Conant Ford, the actor, etc. He would basically be "that guy". He has absolutely no distinguishing features, there's nothing special about him. In the end, it's like everyone knows him everyone knows that guy; that guy at school who only talks about classes or homework; that guy in your family who only talks about family or yourself; that guy on the internet who only talks about your projects or everything else". The Ones I came up with Mayombe *I got really interested in the book Mayombe, by Angolan author Pepetela. Here, I decided to name the character Mayombe due to her African heritage, as well as warrior spirit, a theme very present in the book. Humans *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Dante *Bianca Comparato as Ellis *Morgan Freeman as Captain Holman *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Software *Choi Min-sik as Azrael *Lupita Nyong'o as Captain Mayombe *Idris Elba as Commander Locke *Rosario Dawson as Zelda *Diego Luna as Childs *John Hurt as Councilor Emon *Gong Li as Councilor Mei *Danai Gurira as Snow *Keiko Kitagawa as Hina *Zhang Yimou as Keymaker *Mahershala Ali as Aristotle *Oscar Isaac as Xerxes *Shaun Toub as Captain Sharif *Daniel Kaluuya as Acacius *Theo Rossi as Malign *Vladimir Mashkov as Captain Konstantin *Temuera Morrison as Captain Ngaio *Malala Yousafzai as Councilor Yousafzai *Kamal Haasan as Annelid *Jean-Paul Rouve as Asimov *Irrfan Khan as Dhaliwal *Pryanka Chopra as Deepti *Sam Rockwell as Google *Cliff Curtis as Epoch *Barkhad Abdi as Lurker *Luna Maya as Krishna *Peter Mensah as Adobe AIs *Madds Mikkelsen as Agent Ford *Alfre Woodard as Oracle *Ed Harris as Architect *Vincent Cassel as Merovingian *Anne Hathaway as Persephone Category:Blog posts